universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/Super ARC Bros. Brawl announcement!! (22/9-2015)
Greetings one and all, I am ARC and it is time for another one of these blogs. But this time I will actually confirm a lot more then just that Rash was the "Microsoft character". You know what, let's get that out of the way first! RASH is a special I was worried that Rash's moveset would be almost identical to Zitz' moveset in "Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl", so I watched that moveset again so I could make the two battletoads as different as possible from each other. Even if Rash is not canon to begin with. If I just copied-and-pasted Zitz's moveset with no alternations, then I would pretty much be stealing and I am not going to be so lazy and uncreative to do something like that. Either way, I hope that you liked it and can you guess who the Simpsons character is? Tell me in the comments-section down below, maybe you might be correct. Just like how WageGannon6 was correct by guessing Rash. Music expansion to "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" You probably already saw this when you went into my profile and looked at my to-do list. Just like "Rhythm Heaven" and "Nintendo Direct Memories", "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" will have a total of twenty songs instead of the standard ten. Just like when I asked you all to pick the songs for this stage when I originally confirmed it (when it was called "World of Lawl wiki") and you all requested some really good songs. So I combined some songs that you requested and some of my own choices and got a really good combination. But now, lets go a step further and do this once again! If you have any songs that you would like to see on "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki", then please tell me in the comments-section. Then once the time comes, I will listen through the songs that you have requested, pick the ones that I like the most and put them on the stage along with some songs of my own (I currently have three right now). However, if a song(s) you have requested does not make it, then please don't get mad. That song/songs might end up on a different stage if I think it fits better. Pony Stuff A-gift-for-Twily.gif|Had some leftover Literature for the dork. Smash-Gamer's-entire-family-tree!.gif|Here is my current family, which includes Harmonica and all of her half-siblings. And in case you wonder how old each of the children are, then here is the list from oldest to youngest: # Comet Strike # Harmonica # Chocolate Chip # Pine Apple # Natural Cure # Akane Apple # Posey Jr. # Moonlight Magic (I misspelled the name when I made the picture, sorry) Conclusion One more thing I would like to mention is something I already mentioned in Rash's video. Is that if we get some character DLC for the 30:th September confirmed really soon, then I will start working on the canon DLC-characters for Super ARC Bros. Brawl right after I am done with the last special character. Well I suppose that is all for today. Thank you for taking the time and reading this blog and the feedback/character guessing/song requests that you put in the comments-section down below. You know that your support is greatly appreciated! I am ARC and I will see you all in the near future :) See ya! Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Announcement Category:Update